1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and devices that are used for teaching and coaching the proper pitching mechanics to a pitcher. Additionally, the present invention relates to apparatus wherein the pitching mechanics are improved by providing a visual indication to the pitcher of the desired release point and the desired location of the lead shoulder and lead foot of the pitcher.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
During pitching activities, it is important that a pitcher maintain proper fundamentals so that the pitcher achieves the desired velocity and location of the pitch. In many circumstances, the mechanics of the pitcher will vary greatly during the course of a baseball or softball game. In certain circumstances, the changed mechanics of the pitcher will cause the pitches to stray from the desired strike zone. In other circumstances, the pitcher will lose velocity by adopting incorrect or improper mechanics. Since control and velocity of a pitch is particularly desirable to the pitcher, it is important to be able to maintain the proper mechanics so as to achieve the desired results.
In the past, the maintenance of proper mechanics of a pitcher was solely the province of the pitcher or the pitching coach. The pitching coach was required to visually see the desired mechanics of the pitcher and verbally inform the pitcher of any changes in mechanics. A great deal of error can occur from the visual observation of such pitching mechanics. In circumstances where the pitcher alone tries to determine proper mechanics, fatigue will often cause the pitcher to ignore such mechanics during the course of the game.
Ultimately, muscle memory is enhanced by assuring that the proper pitching mechanics occur on every pitch. As muscle memory develops, the pitcher will have clearer biofeedback of proper pitching mechanics. Also, as muscle memory improves, the pitcher will naturally assume the proper mechanics during the course of a game. As such, it is important that, during practice, the pitcher pitch with proper mechanics throughout practice. As a result, it is desired that the proper mechanics achieved during practice will translate to proper mechanics during the course of a game.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to devices for improving proper pitching techniques. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0077436, published on Apr. 22, 2004 to Goucher et al., describes a device for training an athlete to throw a ball. The device includes a base with a tubing extending upwardly from the base. The tubing is telescopic so as to allow for height adjustment. A pair of transverse guide members extend outwardly of the tubing. One of the guide members is an elbow guide. The other guide member is a ball guide. The ball guide and the elbow guide extend in spaced relationship to each other. In use, the pitcher will place his or her elbow on the elbow pad and then hold the ball so that the ball is in the ball guide.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0132557, published on Jul. 8, 2004 to Broglio et al., describes another training device for throwing. The training device includes parallel planar guides in a position behind a user relative to a throwing target. The throwing target is in the plane of the planar portion of the guides. When the user moves his or her hand in a throwing motion, the planar guides provide tactile feedback to the user indicating when the user is breaking a desired planar throwing motion. With repetition of the throwing motion by using the device, the pitcher can develop muscle memory of the proper throwing form.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0033849, published on Feb. 19, 2004 to R. D. Socci, describes a consistent release training device for pitcher. The device includes an elongated member which is adjustable in length. A sensory device is secured to the elongated member. The sensory device emits energy so as to define a space which can be sensed by the hand of pitcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,855, issued on Jan. 6, 1998 to J. V. Kellogg, Jr., describes a baseball pitching practice apparatus. This pitching apparatus utilizes a singular one-piece supporting base with centrally located apertures for holding two spaced apart vertical parallel uprights affixed with two horizontal parallel cross members for framing a strike zone in space. The strike zone is adjustable in height and adjustable in width.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,646, issued on May 31, 2005 to S. G. Conradi, describes a “pitching mate” system for baseball pitcher training. The system includes a target with a top surface at rest in a horizontal position and a momentary deflection position. The momentary deflection position will be occurring in response to receiving the strike of a towel. A support is included with a base for interfacing with the ground. The support includes a height adjustment mechanism. The pitcher uses a hand towel folded in half and throws the hand towel toward the target in order to improve pitching technique.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that enhances pitching fundamentals so that pitchers and coaches can easily learn and understand the basics of pitching.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that forces the player into proper fundamentals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that leads to the throwing of consistent strikes and leads to proper ball control.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for enhancing pitching fundamentals which is easy to use and easy to assemble.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for enhancing pitching fundamentals which is relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.